Fluff
by emeegee
Summary: Four short, sweet little oneshots, a different pairing each. Written for a friend's birthday, T just to be safe. Enjoy!
1. Unconditional

Written as a birthday present for my friend, I just separated the different parts into chapters for convenience. Various pairings, all shonen-ai. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own 07-Ghost or any of its characters, settings, plots, etc.

**Unconditional**

"Heeeeeeh? Why not?" Mikage frowned, straightening up.

"Everybody wants something." Teito watched him, pessimism evident in his voice. "Nothing is free." He turned his attention back to his textbook, but only skimmed the passage. Mikage seemed to consider his words.

"Hmm," the blonde boy broke the silence after a moment. "Nope," he said, resting his head on his hand and looking at the smaller teen. "I'm pretty sure there's nothing I want from you." Teito glanced up at him again.

"Is that so?" He asked boredly.

"Oh!" Mikage straightened again as something occurred to him. "Except for one thing!"

Teito's expression flattened and he went back to his reading, but a moment later there were arms latched around his waist and Mikage was grinning into his neck.

"I just want your love~!"

The brunette felt his heart melting, the way it always did for the other teen. He leaned into the hug, a small smile gracing his features as his bad mood slipped away.

"You have it, Mikage."


	2. Polar

**Polar**

Ayanami was not happy.

This was hardly saying something, though. Ayanami was never happy. Ever.

Hyuuga, on the other hand, was always grinning and joking. The fact that he was still around was amazing. All the other members of the Black Hawks always wondered about this.

In fact, Ayanami himself often wondered the same thing. But Hyuuga had been around since their training days, and the thought of his absence made the chief's frown even more pronounced.

Hyuuga had always been an annoyance. Ayanami had suffered his cheer all through military training, and had been stoically relieved to finally get into the army. But his exhale of what could have been translated into something along the lines of "peace at last" had been cut short by the now-familiar call of "Aya-chan!" and an exuberant wave from down the hall.

They had been bunk-mates for an excruciatingly long time. Ayanami had risen through the ranks very quickly, Hyuuga following at his heels. The fair-haired man tolerated his company to the best of his abilities, despite the terrible nickname his unwanted companion had bestowed upon him.

And then… the Black Hawks had been formed and Ayanami appointed Chief of Staff. And he had smiled, one of those unpleasant little upward quirks at the corners of his lips, but a smile all the same.

And he was finally free. Free of that constant chatter, that demeaning nickname, and that irritating cheer.

"I guess I can't call you 'Aya-chan' anymore, huh?"

Ayanami had stiffened and turned to stare coldly at the bespectacled man. "Hyuuga," he had said, an edge to his voice that almost, _almost,_ if he had been a different person, might _just_ have bordered on exasperated desperation. "What are you doing?"

"Haven't you heard?" Hyuuga had replied with his perpetual grin, his blue eyes laughing behind his sunglasses. "I'm a 'Unit Assigned to Chief of Staff-' I'll be kind of like your Begleiter, since you don't have one yet."

Ayanami would have groaned, had he been the sort to do so. Instead, he contented himself with a glare before he turned and continued towards his new office, although his new position seemed much bleaker now that he had to share it with this guy, who, even now, was following along behind him, chattering ceaselessly just as he had over the past few years.

"…though, since I can't call you _'chan'_ anymore," Hyuuga was pondering behind him. "I'll have to think of something else." There was a pause, in which the only sound was of their footsteps echoing in the large, empty hallway. "_'Sama,'_" Hyuuga declared after a moment, "is too formal. We're so close, so that wouldn't do." Ayanami was about to point out that he couldn't stand the other's presence, but before he could say anything Hyuuga reached a conclusion.

"Ah! _'Tan!'_ It's perfect!" He decided with a triumphant grin. Ayanami stopped in his tracks.

"Hyuuga," he said, voice low and laced with menace. "If you even think about-"

"What's that, Aya-tan? You need to talk louder if you want people to hear you!"

There was a moment of silence…

And Hyuuga was not beaten.

Instead, Ayanami resumed his pace, seething just a little, and he was "Aya-tan" forevermore.


	3. Always

**Always**

"Hey, Haruse…"

The voice was groggy and filmed over with sleep. One pink eye blinked against the light and settled on half-open as Kuroyuri partly ascended into the waking world. The intoxicating warmth of his environment, though, made him sleepier, and he had to make himself stay awake. "Hey, Haruse," he said again.

Haruse looked fondly down at the boy cradled in his arms and smiled, brushing pink hair away from Kuroyuri's good eye, gently grazing his cheek with large fingers.

"Kuroyuri-sama?"

He smiled at the sound of his Begleiter's voice, and nestled closer against his chest. "Haruse, you'll always be with me, right?"

"Always, Kuroyuri-sama."

"Because," he frowned as sleep began to creep back up on him. "Because if you leave, I'll…" he thought for a moment, trying to think of what he would do. "I'll cry. And then I'll follow you forever… And never… leave you alone…" This was punctuated by a large yawn. Haruse's smile grew softer and he shifted the boy in his arms.

"I don't doubt that," he said gently. "Kuroyuri-sama… I'll never leave you. I promise." The large man held him closer.

"Never?"

"Never, ever."

Kuroyuri smiled again and shut his eyes, content with Haruse's answer. He murmured something unintelligible before sleep claimed him again. The blue-haired Begleiter grazed the pad of his thumb fondly over the boy's cheek.

Never, ever.


	4. Intuition

**Intuition**

Teito felt a pull at the hem of his shirt and looked down at the child by his side.

"Teito-niichan!" Capella clamored for the teen's attention, dancing around his legs. Teito laughed a little.

"What has you so excited?" He asked, reaching down to take the child's hands.

"Teito-niichan, you really care about Frau-niichan, don't you?"

"Eh- What?!" Teito jumped back, a shocked and horrified expression claiming his face. "O-of course not! Why would I care about that perverted bishop, anyway?"

"But Teito-niichan, your face is all red." Capella stared up at him with his wide, innocent child-eyes.

Noticing the heat creeping up his cheeks, he began to stammer again. "I-I…"

"What's all this about, then?" Teito suddenly found himself dangling a few inches above the ground, held up by his collar. He didn't even need to turn to know who it was, or to know that there was that little smirk on the person's face.

"N-nothing!" The brunette insisted, beginning to struggle.

"Hmmph. How many times do I need to tell you not to wander off, anyway? You're like a Kor magnet, ya damn brat." Frau hefted him up further and slung him over his shoulder. "Come on, Capella."

"I'm not a damn brat! And put me down!" Teito protested, squirming in the blonde's grip. His face was still red, though, and he thanked God that Capella wasn't old enough to want to tease him for it.

-

Later that night, Teito lay on the bed of the inn, fiddling with the pink fur of the small fyulong that snoozed on his chest. Capella was curled up next to him, fast asleep in that way that small children have, from which it would take no less than a violent earthquake to wake him. Frau had yet to return from whatever it was he did every night before they went to sleep. Teito frowned, thinking that maybe he really didn't want to know.

_"Teito-niichan, you really care about Frau-niichan, don't you?"_

The brunette mulled this over as the dragon chewed on his fingers. He thought back to the time the bishop had been imprisoned, and how upset he had been when he discovered that Frau had been sentenced to execution.

_"As long as I am in you, my heart will always be with you."_

Yes. Frau really was important to Teito. Despite his insufferable attitude, his perverted obsession with porn…

"Rrrr. Just thinking about it is making me want to smack him!" He lifted up the dragon.

"Burupya~!" Replied his furry companion.

-

Teito woke the next morning to the sound of rustling, and blinked open his eyes to see Frau toweling off his hair. "When did you get back?" He asked blearily, sitting up and rubbing the sleep from his eyes with the back of his wrist.

"Mm… probably 'round eleven," Frau estimated, turning to look back at him. "I was kept pretty busy." He smirked, trying to imply that he'd been doing things which could get him kicked out of the clergy. Really, he'd been out scouting for Kor- Teito really did attract those little monsters. But of course, Frau wasn't going to tell him that- otherwise, Teito would undoubtedly insist upon coming along, and that wouldn't do. The kid was better off thinking he'd been off soliciting the services of beautiful women.

As usual, the teen snapped up the bait. "You," he growled menacingly, although it was a bit ruined by his just-woken-up face and tousled hair. "You're a _bishop!_ You shouldn't just go off and play around like that!"

"What's the matter? You jealous?" Frau teased, reaching out to pat the kid's head as he passed. The brunette always seemed to hate that.

Teito opened his mouth to protest vehemently, but stopped when he noticed the warmth of the man's hand. Once again, he remembered how cold Frau usually was, and once again remembered why. He let his mouth fall shut and stared at the blanket instead.

The blonde watched him, knowing quite well what he was thinking. "Hey," he said, frowning. "Don't look so forlorn. I'm _here,_ aren't I?" He ruffled the teen's hair. "And it's not like I'm going anywhere. So don't worry about it." Frau graced him with a lopsided grin, trying to lighten him up, and lowered himself onto the bed next to Teito.

They sat in silence for a while, listening to Capella's even breathing.

"Frau…" Teito was still looking downcast. "If things start getting too dangerous… you and Capella should leave. I-"

"Are you crazy, you damn brat?! What'll happen to you, then, huh?"

"But I don't want you to get hurt!" He cried, looking up at the bishop with wide, frantic eyes, that expression that always wrenched Frau's heart. "I _can't_ let you get hurt! I won't lose someone important to me again!"

"Listen!" Frau twisted to grab hold of Teito's shoulders. "I told you already, didn't I? I have to protect you! And what about me, huh? Did you ever think of that? What if I lose someone important to me…?" He stopped, and slowly released the stunned boy, turning back to stare blankly at the wall.

"Frau…"

"You know… Labrador said something to me once, before we left." His tone was much calmer, almost hollow. "_'Don't let go of Teito's hand.'_ Like I would," he muttered, and then nearly jumped. Teito had slipped his arms around the blonde's neck, having to get up on his knees to be able to press awkwardly against him.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, not quite knowing why. "Frau, I'm so sorry…"

"Damn brat…" Frau replied quietly. "What're you apologizing for?" And he reached over, pulling the boy against him. His arm throbbed, but he didn't care- it felt so good to really, finally hold him.

"Teito…"


End file.
